sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Cyfos Estranyo
Cyfos Estranyo Cyfos Estranyo is a seventeen year old, male, purple sea star with pink eyes and black, spine-like markings on his body. Normally, he wears gray pants and a bright yellow shirt along with black, fingerless gloves and bright yellow sneakers. He also wears a white coat, depending on how cold it is outside along with longer gloves. Personality Cyfos is a handyman who loves to combine problem solving with hands-on work. Paperwork bores him to death but he is also much too lazy to enjoy purely physical labor. He needs to be mentally stimulated in order to gain interest with a task. Otherwise he will zone out and possibly make mistakes out of rushing and carelessness. He is not a very good group worker either. Cyfos always prefer to have control over a project without having to answer to anyone else. When in a group, he will feel rushed to complete his part, overthink and question orders, and mess up when those two factors combine. Despite not being a team player, Cyfos enjoys large crowds and a sizeable party of friends. He is not very reclusive in terms of his feelings or opinions about other people’s lives, but isn’t normally rude about it. He loves helping people out, even if it means that he needs to take initiative to help them or tell them what to do. Even so, Cyfos has no patience for annoying people or ner-do-wells. He is not afraid to go off on someone who is intentionally harming him or anyone around him, because of his strong sense of justice. His apologies, however, don’t come easy because of how firm he is in his beliefs. He will most likely put the blame on an outside factor rather than take full responsibility himself. Backstory (Emerald Rebellion) Cyfos originally lived in a secret underwater city (named Zoroastra), by the ocean near Mobius City. As a child, before the expanses of the legion, it was a rather peaceful colony. It wasn’t a financial ruler of the underwater world, and certainly wasn’t any sort of cultural center. It was just a moderately sized business and shopping for all of the redneck starfish in the surrounding area to work and live. The legion began by inserting their own political agenda into the area by electing a Manta Ray, Mrs. Revel Kima, as the mayor of Zoroastra. Through the course of two years, and a large amount of legionare bribes the council (now practically filled with Angus’ puppets) voted to convert the city to a giant oil platform, because of the large amount of oil in that particular part of the ocean. The people were then either scattered, or forced to build and operate the pipeline. The Estranyo families were some of the ones forced to stay and work. Cyfos was 15 at the time, forced into labor setting up the structure. The propaganda and the robots told him it was for his family’s financial security, but the people were only paid a few cents every week, barely enough to afford food. Of course, it wasn't long until news of the corruption spread. A newspaper distributed by anonymous, amphibian rebels started circulating to the majority of the Zoroastran households, explaining Angus’ evils. After reading this, his family decided that Zoroastra was dead, the community they loved would never come back, and they became refugees from the labor camp, residing in the suburbs of Mobius city. They were discriminated at first, because of prejudice against the aquarian immigrants, but still had much more than what they had in the labor camp. They eventually adapted to the culture though, and Cyfos, after moving out of the house decided that he would gain the respect and support of a community, regardless of race, through a cause that he had sympathized with ever since he knew of their existence: The Rebellion. Fighting Style Abilites/Fighting Style: As a starfish, Cyfos has the ability to stick to walls and ceilings (as long as they aren’t slippery with any substance besides water) for a moderate period of time. He can also breathe underwater and move freely in high pressure/currents. While he mainly lives on land, he once used these abilities underwater to aid in repairing oil pipelines and related machinery. His main style of fighting involved grappling techniques (similar to judo). This makes him excel in close, hand-to hand combat and can use this to disable the opponent, even if they have a close range weapon such as a baton or knife. On occasion, he’ll snap a pool stick in half to defend him with, but does not normally have this on his person unless he had planned or is already playing billiards. He has also developed a good poker face when gambling, making him a reasonably good liar, able to trick opponents into moving into the perfect position for his next attack. As a starfish, Cyfos has very slow, but uncanny regenerative powers. If Cyfos were to lose a limb, he could grow it back as long as he had a few weeks to a month of unstressful recovery time. This does not mean that he can be reckless however, and probably has the sense not to risk such an injury. This does not apply to his head or torso though. However, Cyfos cannot cling onto the walls or ceilings on dry land for a long period of time, He can do it long enough to move around, but he cannot just cling to the ceiling forever to just spy or run from people. He can do it in the water, but that is the main use of this ability. He is not a stealthy enough person to just “hide” being a loudmouthed, impatient purple starfish. While he may be a good fighter, he is limited in this field as well, having no formal training with guns. He is also a very close ranged fighter, meaning that swords, maces, and other long ranged weaponry would leave him at a disadvantage. He would also struggle against heavy opponents, such as robots and armored personnel as well when it comes to throws. He is also very light, being a starfish, so he can be thrown around by heavy attacks as well. His impatience may also cause him to overpredict an opponent's move and throw himself into danger by mistake. Other Facts * Quote: “ That’s all they do, trade blood for oil.” * Theme song: Madeon – Finale https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0h2u87JwyA Misc Facts: - Has a Cajun accent Gallery Category:Starfish Category:Males Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier)